Dragon Soul and Devil Soul
by Jas d.027
Summary: SUMMARY: Setahun usai perang antara Fairy Tail vs Alvarez dan Acnologia, natsu merasakan naga batinnya mendorongnya untuk mendapatkan pasangan dan dia akan mengakui perasaannya terhadap lucy. Tetapi natsu melihat lucy berciuman dengan sting. Apa hubungan antara sting dan lucy?" Apa yang akan terjadi pada natsu selanjutnya?" Silahkan ikuti ceritanya biar tahu jawabanya ;) (crossov
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san saya minta maaf karena sedikit mereview tulisan saya, soalnya ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ( maklum author baru pertama kali nulis Fic) hehehe "^_^

Arigatou Hashimatsu-san telah memberikan masukan untuk mereview fic saya.

Dan untuk sekedar info bahwa fic ini akan author bikin crossover tetapi saya tidak akan beritahukan disini.

Ikuti ceritanya biar tau jawabannya nee.

FAIRY TAIL MILIK

MASHIMA-SENSEI

Dragon Soul and Devil Soul

SUMMARY: Setahun usai perang antara Fairy Tail vs Alvarez dan Acnologia, natsu merasakan naga batinnya mendorongnya untuk mendapatkan pasangan dan dia akan mengakui perasaannya terhadap lucy. Tetapi natsu melihat lucy berciuman dengan sting. Apa hubungan antara sting dan lucy?" Apa yang akan terjadi pada natsu selanjutnya?"

Silahkan ikuti ceritanya biar tahu jawabanya ;)

(crossover)

* * *

Pagi ini hari yang indah magnolia, langit yang biru tanpa noda awan sedikitpun dan matahari bersinar cerah, Tak terasa Setahun telah usai setelah perang usai antara Fairy Tail vs Alvarez dan Acnoligia. Rumah-rumah dan akses publik kembali di bangun begitu juga dengan Fairy Tail yang bngunanannya makin megah yang dibangun dengan bantuan warga magnolia karena merupakan kunci dalam kemenganan fiore dalam perang melawan alvarez dan ancaman acnologia.

Natsu berjalan menuju guild yang sangat gaduh yang kita kenal Fairy Tail. Natsu berjalan sambil memikirkan apa yang yang harus dia lakukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap lucy, dia tidak mengiharaukan sapaan dari warga karena sibuk denga pikirannya sendiri. dia ingin mengakui perasaannya terhadap lucy.

Yah benar Lucy Heartfilia, wanita yang selalu berada di dekat natsu, yang membuat natsu selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, tanpa sadar dia telah tiba tepat di depan guild fairy tail. Dia bingung, hatinya ingin masuk mencari lucy dan menyatakan perasaannya tapi pikirannya mencegahnya melakukan hal itu.

Natsu POV

Mengapa saya jadi gugup begini, ayo natsu tenangkan dirimu, masuk, temui lucy dan nyatakan perasaanmu terus semuanya selesai. Tidak, tidak, saya harus membwakannya bunga atau hadiah dan mungkin mengajaknya makan malam yang romantis seperti yang saya baca di novelnya dan setelah itu menyatakn perasaan saya. Gahhhhh ini semakin sulit saja saya rasa.

Ok ini dia saya akan masuk menendang pinru seperti biasa dan menyapa semua orang. Setelah saya menendang pintu saya mulai masuk menyapa semua orang dan memberi grins seperti biasa. Saya bisa mendengar sapaan balik diberikan kepada saya dan saya memutar mata saya setiap penjuru guild untuk menemukan lucy dan saya melihatnya dilantai dua dengan dan mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Tunggu sejak kapan lucy dekat dengan sting, apa mereka berpacaran ?' hahaha tidak mungkin, mereka pasti hanya mendiskusikan sesuatu masalah antara Fairy Tail dan Sabertooth, tapi bagaimana kalau mereka benar berpacaran, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menanggapinya. Setelah berkelabat dengan pikiran saya sendiri saya mendengar lucy berteriak ingin mengumukan sesuatu.

* * *

Normal POV

"Perhartian semua" lucy membuat pengumuman dan semua orang berbalik kepadanya termasuk natsu.

"saya ingin kalian mendengar berita ini,mungkin sudah waktunya kalian tahu setelah sebulan saya menyimpannya, bahwa saya dan sting resmi berpacaran sejak sebulan yang lalu" kata lucy dengan pipinya memerah dan sting disampingnya membungkuk sedikit dan mencium lucy dan lucy pula membalas ciumannya.

Kerumunan meletus dan mulai bersorak, Otoko, bawa birnya, jiwa muda,itulah kata-kata yang terdengar di aula guild, setelah itu master mengambil alih dan berteriak AYO PESTA dan kerumunan mulai bersorak, kecuali natsu yang langsung melesat keluar dari guild dengan air mata dan perasaan hancur tanpa diketahui oleh kerumunan kecuali oleh para pembantai naga lainnya.

"Salamander yang malang" kata gajeel dengan tnapa ekspresi tetapi di dalam hatinya di cukup menghawatirkan teman sekaligus saingannya

"Natsu-san" seru wendy dengan ekspresi sedih terpampang diwajahnya. Sedangkan laxus yang berada di bar hanya memejamkan matanya berharap natsu akan baik-baik saja dengan semua ini.

Natsu POV

Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja aku di dengar di guild. Lucy dan sting telah pacaran selama sebulan !?' Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya !?' kenapa hati ini rasanya skit sekali dibanding igneel pertama kali meninggalkanku !?' apakah ini yang namanya patah hati !?' rasanya aku seperti kehilangan semua tujuanku.

Hatiku terus bertanya-tanya dengan air mata mengalir bebas dan aku terus berlari tanpa sadar aku telah sampai disebuah danau di hutan tempatku biasa memancing dengan lucy dan happy. Dan itu membawa kembali kenanganku dengan lucy ditempat ini.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir lagi, aku ingin melepeskan semua beban didalam dadaku. 'HHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...' Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin berharap cara ini dapat menghilang sedikit rasa sakit ini.

Kenapa lucy?' kenapa kamu lebih memilih sting dibanding aku?' aku mungkin bertingkah konyol, padat, berbuat sesuka hati, tapi apa kau sadar lucy aku selalu melindungimu karena aku merasakan sesuatu terhadap dirimu?' mungkin ini juga salahku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal tentang perasaanku, tapi seharusnya kamu menyadarinya lucy.

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...' aku berteriak lebih keras, aku tidak peduli teriakanku terdengar satu magnolia, yang aku harap semua sakit ini segera hilang tapi tetap saja hanya sedikit beban yang teragkat.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai mencengkram rambutku menariknya sekuat tenaga, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku sendiri. Tanpa sadar tubuhku mulai ambruk dan perlahan-lahan kesadaranku hilang.

* * *

Normal POV

Di Aula Guild

Pesta sedang berlangsung untuk merayakan hubungan baru antara lucy dan sting. Banyak orag bersorak, minum, berkelahi seperti biasa, tapi berbeda dengan meja di sudut aula guild, terlihat gadis kecil bersurai biru dengan sedih sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"gajeel-san apa menurutmu natsu-san akan baik-baik saja mengetahui lucy-san dan sting-san pacaran" tanya wendy pada gajeel yang duduk di depannya.

"sebenarnya saya tidak menganggap salamander baik-baik saja wendy, kamu taukan tentang naga batin yang ada dalam diri kita" kata gajeel sontak membuat Mata wendy melebar.

"i-it-tu..." wendy tergagap tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi pada natsu yag sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"yah kamu taukan bahwa jika naga batin kita telah memilih seseorang sebagai calon pasangan kita, dan salamander memilih bunny girl sebagai calon, terlepas dari bunny girl menjadi pasangan salamander atau tidak salamander akan mencintainya sampai dia mati" seru gajeel dengan kepala tertunduk dan ekspresi sedih jelas di wajahnya, dia khawatir akan kesejahtraan nakama serta rivalnya itu.

Wendy mulai menitihkan sedikit air mata, dia tidak menyangka hal buruk semacam ini akan menimpa orang yang menjadi panutan dalam hidupnya. Dengan cepat wendy segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyeka air matanya ingin mencari natsu memberikan dukungan padanya, tetapi dihentikan oleh gajeel yang meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"gajeel-san biarkan aku mencari natsu-san untuk menghiburnya" kata wendy dengan tekad di matanya.

"tidak wendy, jangan sekarang. Beri waktu salamander paling tidak hingga besok dan kita akan mencarinya bersama" sambung gajeel.

"tap-.."

"tidak wendy paling tidak beri dia waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya" seru gajeel memotong omongan wendy. Akhirnya wendy tidak lagi melawan dan kembali duduk dikursinya tapi pikirannya khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada natsu.

Sementara itu lucy dan sting duduk di depan meja bar dikelilingi oleh anggota fairy tail.

"akhirnya love-rival mendapat pacar, akhirnya saingan juvia untuk mendapatkan gray-sama berkurang" seru juvia dengan latar bling-bling sementara yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

"lu-chan selamat atas hubungan kalian yah, semoga sampai menuju altar" levy memberi selamat kepada lucy yang tersipu karena levy mengucapkan menuju altar.

"umm, levy-chan bagaimana kamu dengan gajeel" tanya lucy yang sukses membuat merah padam karena malu.

"ohh ayolah levy-chan bukankah kita semua tau bahwa kau dan gajeel saling men-cin-ta-i" kembali lucy menggoda levy dan membuat levy mengeluarkan uap dari kepalanya.

"mouu lu-chan, berhenti menggodaku" seru levy, yang membuat lucy terkikik.

"ahhh, aku tidak sabar melihat anak-anak kecil berambut pirang berlari-lari di aula guild" seru mira dengan love di matanya yang mebuat lucy kembali malu.

"MIRA.." lucy mencicit tapi mira masih sibuk dengan khayalannya sendiri tentang anak-anak berambut pirang.

"selamat yah lucy, aku harap bisa seperti dirimu" kata erza bangga pada lucy yang mengumumkan hubungannya di depan anggota guild.

"ne,ne erza-chan bukannya kau dan jellal-kun sudah menjalin hubungan sebelum aku" goda lucy pada erza yang membuat wajah erza merah padam dan salah tingkah dan langsung melayangkan pukulan kewajah lucy dan membuatnya mimisan.

"ja-ja-ng-gan ri-ri-but lu-lu-lu-c y" seru erza salah tingkah sambil memainkan jari manisnya yang membuat sebagian yang berada di sekitarnya tertawa sedangkan sebagian lainnya berkeringat.

"lucy kamu baik-baik saja ?" tanya sting kepada lucy seraya membantunya duduk kembali akibat pukulan erza.

"saya baik-baik saja sting, itu sering terjadi kepada erza ketika masuk dalam mode salah tingkahnya" ucap lucy setelah kembali duduk.

"ngomong-ngomong apakah kalian melihat otak api ?" tanya gray sedikit khawatir tapi tidak di ketahui teman-temannya. Dia tau bahwa natsu memiliki perasaan terhadap lucy tapi natsu terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya.

"oh, ya dimana natsu-san biasanya dia yang paling ribut di guil" tanya juvia balik.

"mungkin dia dan happy lagi memancing" seru levy.

"ah, itu tidak mungkin. Happy dan carla pergi mengunjungi exced-exced di suatu tempat karena carla akan segera bertelur dalam beberapa minggu, jadi happy,carla dan lilly pergi paling tidak selama beberapa minggu" jawab lucy.

"ah, mungkin dia lagi tidur akibat kelelahan akibat misi terakhir, dia menurunkan semua sisa guild gelap sendirinya" Kata erza dengan lengan memangku dadanya.

"hmmm, sepertinya tidak erza kamu taukan natsu selalu datang setiap pagi di guild jika tidak melakukan misi atau dia mengalami cedera serius" Kata mira sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"kau benar mira, tapi jika seperti itu kemana dia pergi ?" Kata erza sambil berpikir.

"mungkin natsu-san sedang latihan di suatu tempat yang sunyi" jawab sting.

"mungkin kau benar sting" seru erza.

"yah kau mungkin ada benarnya sting, bisa saja natsu sedang latihan sekarang" sahut mira

"iya juga, natsu biasanya akan berlatih untuk merengangkan ototnya bila tidak melakukan misi" seru lucy menyetujui.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berbincang-berbincang, bercanda, dan tertawa, tapi gray tau ada yang tidak beres kepada natsu dan dia memutar matanya ke seluruh penjuru guild dan dia melihat wendy dan gajeel sedang melamun dengan tampang frustasi.

"tidak biasanya mereka sperti ini jika ada pesta, apakah karena partner mereka pergi?" kalau wendy mungkin, tapi gajeel?" ah saya harus bertanya kepada mereka nanti, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan si kepala api" Batin gray dan pergi meninggalkan guild.

* * *

Sementa Itu Kembali Ke Hutan

Di dalam alam bawah sadar natsu.

Ughhh, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali ?" lagian dimana aku sih ?" kenapa disini gelap sekali ?" mungkin aku sudah mati.

"yoo natsu" sebuah suara tak di kenal menyapa natsu.

"siapa disana ?' dan kenapa disini sangat gelap ?" Tanya natsu sambil berteriak.

"pertama saya adalah naga batin anda, dan kau bisa memanggilku ascalon natsu. Dan untuk yang kedua disini gelap karena ini di dalam dimensi spiritualmu atau katakanlah pikiranmu" yang diketahui naga batin natsu bernama ascalon menjelaskan.

"apa maksudmu dalam dimesi spiritual atau pikiran saya" Tanya natsu bingung.

"biar saya jelaskan natsu, kamu tadi pingsan karena kamu membangkitkanku dari alam bawa sadarmu yang seharusnya terbangun pada saat penyelesaian ritual kawin. Tapi dengan calon pasanganmu yang memilih orang lain tanpa sadar emosimu membangkitkanku" 'elas ascalon.

"saya tidak mengerti, lagi pula kamu dimana sih aku tidak bisa melihatmu" tanya natsu bodoh, yang membuat ascalon facepalm.

"anak ini benar-benar bodoh" gumam ascalon, yang didengar oleh natsu.

"siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, sialan" kata natsu marah.

"nyalakan apimu bodoh, biar kamu bisa melihatku" seru ascalon dengan wajah tabah.

Setelah mendengar kata ascalon natsu lalu menyiluti tangannya dengan api, dan apa yang tampak di depannya membuatnya terkejut. Berdiri didepannya adalah bentuk humanoid dirinya sendiri tetapi lebih tinggi darinya dengan sisik naga merah di sekujur tubunya kucuali dadanya, matanya kuning dengan iris hitam, di giginya muncul taring, tangan dan kakinya seperti yang yang di miliki ayahnya hanya berbeda ukuran dan yang membuat natsu kagum adalah sayap naga sepanjang tiga meter disisi kanan dan kiri punggunya. Natsu melihat sosok di depannya seperti gabungannya dengan igneeel.

"WOW kamu tampak sangat hebat" seru natsu dengan mata berbinar.

"hahaha, reaksimu berbeda dari yang saya harapan natsu mungkin karena kamu sudah terbiasa melihat igneel. Tapi kembali ke permasalahan natsu, apakah kamu tau konsekuensi jika pasangan yang saya pilih atau katakanlah perasaanmu sendiri tidak menjadi pasangan hidupmu" tanya ascalon dalam mode serius.

"yah saya pernah mendengar igneel mengatakannya jika calon pasangan hidup yang saya pilih tidak menjadi pasangan hidup saya, maka saya tetap akan mencintainya dan akan selalu melindunginya" kata natsu dengan sedih mengingat kembali kejadian di guild tadi.

"yoo jangan pasang tampang murung begitu bocah" sapa suara yang perlahan-lahan mendekati mereka.

"huh, akhirnya kamu menampakan dirimu barbar" seru ascalon sambil mendesah.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu bajingan" jawab suara tadi dengan geram karena tersinggung.

"siapa lagi sih itu ?" tanya natsu bingung.

"oi idiot, saya di belakangmu" seru suara itu lagi.

Natsu mendapat perempatan di di dahinya langsung berbalik dan ingin meninju suara tadi tapi niatnya hilang setelah melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya. Itu adalah versi lain natsu yang tubuhnya di penuhi tanda kutukan hitam berapi-api dari kaki sampai leher, dan separuh wajahnya, mata merah menyala dengan iris ungu. Rambut agak kemerahan dengan tanduk di sisi kepalanya. natsu sedikit ngeri melihat versinya yang ini.

"kau agak menakutkan kawan" Kata natsu sedikit merinding.

"cih, aku sisi lain dari dirimu idiot" kata versi lain di depan natsu.

"sisi lain diriku ?' aku tidak mengerti ?" tanya natsu.

"ok,ok saya adalah E.N.D atau Etherious Natsu Dragneel, saya kira saudaramu telah menjelaskannya" seru yang sekarang di ketahui E.N.D.

Mata natsu membulat tak percaya apa yang dikatakan sosok yang mengaku E.N.D ini benar atau hanya omong kosong.

"ta-ta-pi b-bukan-nya kau sudah menghilang" tanya natsu masih terkejut, menyebakan E.N.D tertawa, yang membuat natsu pulih dari terkejutannya.

"baiklah natsu saya akan menjelaskannya" kata asclon masuk dalam obrolan sambil menarik nafas untuk memulai.

"natsu ketika igneel menyuruhmu memilih antara benih naga dan benih iblis tetapi mengejutkan kau mengatakan kau adalah manusia dan merupakan penyihir fairy tail saya rasa itu merupakan pilihan yang tepat. tetapi apa yang kamu lihat setelah kamu memilih manusia natsu" tanya ascalon disela-sela penjelasannya.

"umm, saya melihat kedua benih itu hancur dan hilang dari tubuhku dan saya tidak akan menjadi naga sejati atau iblis" jawab natsu dengan pose berpikir.

"kau salah natsu. Kami memang hancur tapi kami tidak berarti lenyap dari dalam tubuhmu, setelah hancur kami menyatu dalam tubuhmu, karena benih itu merupakan batin naga dan iblis yang ada dalam tubuhmu natsu yang tidak mungkin akan lenyap kecuali jika kamu mati. Tetapi tenang saja natsu kami tidak lagi mengambil alih dirimu secara penuh karena kamu memilih untuk menjadi manusia biasa, bukan naga ataupun iblis" jelas ascalon.

"saya masih belum mengerti" ucap natsu bingung.

"intinya idiot, kamu tidak dapat menjadi naga atau iblis lagi, tetapi kamu dapat menggunakan kekuatan kami" E.N.D menjelaskan agar mudah di pahami natsu yang mempunyai kemampuan otak lambat.

"saya mengerti, dan berhenti memanggilku idiot sialan" seru natsu kesal tapi dia teringat ucapan E.N.D terakhir.

"oh, ya apa maksudmu berkata bahwa saya mengunakan kekuatan kalian berdua" tanya natsu tertarik.

"seperti yang di jelaskan E.N.D natsu kamu dapat menggunakan kekuatan kami dalam bentuk sebuah alat dan transformasi atau bahkan keduannya dengan menggunakan mantra khusus tapi percayalah kamu harus menyiapkan fisik dan mental ekstra jika kau ingin menguasai kekuatan kami berdua, dan jika kamu ingin menggunakan kekuatan kami kamu harus menjalani latihan khusus yang kesulitannya 10x lipat di banding latihan-latihanmu sebelumnya, dan itu sama dengan neraka untukmu jika kamu mau menjalani pelatihan ini" jawab ascalon menyeringai.

"tapi apa saya bisa meninggalkan teman-teman guild saya lagi terutama lucy dan happy. Saya mungkin tidak tau reaksi lucy tapi jika happy tau tentang hal ini dia akan sangat sedih" seru natsu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"natsu kamu harus meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara waktu demi kebahagian mereka sendiri" jawab ascalon meyakinkan natsu.

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya mulai bersemangat" kata natsu mantap mendapatkan tekad baru.

"heee, saya lihat sampai dimana semangatmu ketika menghadapi neraka sesungguhnya" kata E.N.D dengan senyum iblis, yang membuat natsu merinding.

"*gulp* kau benar-benar menyeramkan kawan" kata natsu dengan nada di buat-buat.

"yah, begitulah sikap iblis barbar, kuharap kau tidak mengikuti sikapnya natsu" kata ascalon pura-pura sedih, membuat perempatan di dahi E.N.D .

"DIAMMM, KALIAN SIALANN" teriak E.N.D kesal yang di sambut dengan tawa oleh natsu dan ascalon tapi dia sedikit tersenyum.

"membantu manusia ya ?' Yah mungkin anak ini berbeda, walaupun idiot tetapi aku sudah menyaksikan apa yang telah dilalui dalam hidup anak ini" batin E.N.D tanpa sadar sedikit senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"oii, natsu" panggil E.N.D kepada natsu, yang mebuat natsu berhenti tertawa dan fokus kembali pada E.N.D.

"soal masalah pasangan, ada yang belum di jelaskan ascalon saya rasa. Untuk memilih pasangan dalam hidupmu kamu tidak harus mengikuti naga batinmu karena kamu mempunyai iblis batin juga, yang artinya kamu bisa mencintai lebih dari satu wanita" jelas E.N.D kepada natsu.

"hahaha, kamu benar E.N.D saya melupakan hal sepenting ini" seru ascalon sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"jadi, selain lucy masih ada pasanganku yang lain ?" tanya natsu.

"intinya natsu pasanganmu bisa lebih dari satu. Jadi jangan khawatir kamu akan menyadarinya seiring berjalannya waktu" jelas E.N.D.

"ok, baguslah jika seperti itu" seru natsu dengan senyum.

"ok natsu untuk pelatihanmu kamu harus menacari tempat yang jauh dari keberadaan manusia, karena mungkin akan menghancurkan tempat latihan dan menciptakan kebisingan" Seru ascalon, yang mendapat anggukan dari natsu.

"dan kamu akan berlatih selama tiga tahun yang akan di bagi menjadi tiga tahap, dan saya sarankan kamu tidak membawa teman" seru ascalon.

"yah, lagian happy satu-satunya partner saya bertualang akan segera berkeluarga, jadi tidak mugkin saya mengajaknya" jawab natsu sambil mengingat teman kecilnya dan membawa sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

"ok natsu untuk saat ini sampai disini pertemuan kita, kau harus segera bangun saya kira, dan mulai sekarang kita akan berbicara lewat pikiranmu, walaupun E.N.D sebenarnya sudah lama bisa melakukan hal itu, tapi saya tidak tau maksud dan tujuan iblis barbar ini" seru ascalon menyinggung E.N.D.

"ya,ya,ya kadal, itu bukan urusanmu" seru E.N.D sakarstik.

"ok sampai jumpa natsu" seru ascalon mengabaikan ejekan E.N.D.

"sampai jumpa idiot" seru E.N.D, yang membuat natsu kesal.

Perlahan-lahan ascalon dan E.N.D menghilang dan natsu mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Kembali Ke dunia Nyata

"ughhhh, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, tunggu apa yang tadi cuma mimpi tapi rasanya sangat nyata" seru natsu pada dirinya sendiri.

"itu memang hampir seperti mimpi natsu, tapi kami benar-benar ada" kata ascalon di dalam pikiran natsu.

"yah, saya kira kalian tidak benar-benar ada kawan" kata natsu.

"ck, idiot" satu-satunya tanggapan E.N.D

"ya,ya barbar" balas natsu malas.

"natsu kau harus bersiap-siap karena besok kau sudah mulai harus mencari tempat untuk kau gunakan sebagai tempat latihan" kata ascalon.

"ok, aku jadi bersemangat" kata natsu sambil membanting tinjunya yang terbakar ke telapak tangannya.

Setelah itu natsu bergegas pulang kerumahnya yang dia tempati dengan happy di hutan dipinggiran kota magnolia untuk berkemas dan beristrahat karena besok petualangan barunya akan di mulai.

Sambil berjalan dia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahukan ini kepada master dan teman-teman guildnya termasuk lucy dan happy. Dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan mereka berdua walaupun lucy menolaknya hatinya ingin selalu berada di dekatnya dan melindunginya, tetapi dengan masukan dari ascalon yang meyakinkan natsu agar meninggalkan mereka untuk sementara waktu demi kebahagian mereka sendiri.

akhirnya natsu merasa lebih baik dan mulai menulis pesan untuk teman-teman guildnya, lucy, dan happy, dan dia akan bangun cukup pagi untuk menyerahkannya kepada master makarov. Setelah selesai menulis suratnya natsu mulai menyiapkan barang-barangnya yang akan dia bawa selama tiga tahun ke depan.

Sekarang natsu berada ditempat tidur gantungnya akhirnya selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

'saya berharap petualangan ini akan membawa banyak hal-hal menarik.' Batin natsu mulai memejamkan matanya dan perlahan-lahan tertidur.

* * *

Note : Yoshh bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya ?" Saya harap para reader's sekalian menyukainya.

See you next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

DRAGON SOUL AND DEVIL SOUL

FAIRY TAIL MILIK

MASHIMA-SENSEI

Chapter 1 : Perpisahan part-1.

* * *

Malam akhirnya tergantikan oleh pagi di kota magnolia. Di sebuah tempat tidur gantung dalam rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota magnolia masih terhanyut dalam mimpinya penyihir bersurai pink, Natsu Dragneel. Dia tampak begitu damai, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"oi natsu bangun" panggil ascalon dalam pikiran natsu tapi natsu tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan masih tertidur pulas.

"natsu bangun" panggil ascalon sekali lagi yang hanya mendapat jawaban 'Uhn...' dari natsu.

"BANGUN BODOHHH..." teriak ascalon kehabisan kesabaran yang sukses membuat natsu jatuh dari tempat tidur gantungnya.

"SIALANNN, SIAPA ORANG BODOH YANG BERTERIAK PAGI-PAGI BEGINI SIH.." teriak natsu marah karena masa-masa damainya terganggu.

"tch, Kau sendiri yang berteriak bodoh" seru E.N.D yang mulai menunjukan kehadirannya.

"GAHHHH, SIAPA YANG KAMU PANGGIL BODOH SIALAN?' LAGIAN SIAPA SIH KAMU PAGI-PAGI BEGINI SUDAH TERIAK-TERIAK TIDAK JELAS.." teriak natsu lagi .

"yang dari tadi berteriak itu kamu bodoh/idiot" batin ascalon dan E.N.D.

"oi, natsu ini kami ascalon dan E.N.D, jangan bilang kau lupa dengan kami dan rencana yang kita bicarakan kemarin" seru ascalon pokerface.

"Ascalon, E.N.D , rencana ?" seru natsu sambil berpikir.

"tch, anak ini benar-benar sangat idiot dan pelupa" seru E.N.D.

"hmm begitu, jadi kalian yah kadal liar dan iblis barbar" seru natsu tanpa ekspresi.

"pfttt, hahahaha saya rasa kadal liar panggilan yang cocok untuk dirimu nafas api" seru E.N.D sambil menertawai julukan baru ascalon, yang mebuat perempatan di dahi ascalon.

"sepeti iblis barbar lebih bagus dari itu" kata ascalon meremehkan, membuat Perempetan muncul di dahi E.N.D.

"Hooo, jadi maksudmu julukan kadal liarmu lebih bagus hahh" seru E.N.D mulai emosi.

"Haa saya kira saya mengatakannya dengan jelas iblis barbar" balas ascalon mulai terpancing juga.

"Kau mau berkelahi kadal liar" tantang E.N.D dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

"Hee kau pikir saya takut dengan iblis barbar sepertimu nee" seru ascalon meremehkan dan aura merah menyala perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Melihat pertengkaran ini membuat natsu sweatdrop.

"ternyata mereka bisa bertindak seperti bocah" seru natsu pelan tapi didengar oleh keduanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah bodoh/idot" seru ascalon dan E.N.D bersamaan.

"dan kalian sangat kompak" kata natsu.

"kami tidak kompak idiot/bodoh" seru keduanya bersamaan lagi.

"terus yang barusan apa" seru natsu.

"Tidak ada idiot/bodoh" seru keduanya lagi.

"ok,ok kalian menang dan berhenti memanggilku idiot dan bodoh. Jika sudah selesai saya akan mandi dan setelah itu memulai rencana pelatihan kita" kata natsu mengalah.

"Syukurlah kau mengingatnya" seru ascalon mulai tenang.

"tentu saja" jawab natsu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi .

15 menit kemudian

"hahh, segarnya" seru natsu bersemangat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kau harus segera bersiap-siap natsu sebentar lagi matahari mulai terbit kamu tidak ingin dilihat oleh rekan guildmu kan ?' kata ascalon memperingatkan.

"ok" seru natsu yang mulai memakai pakaiannya.

"ini dia, ada tas, uang ahh dan surat. Ok semua siap ayo kita mulai pelatihan 3 tahun kita" seru natsu bersemangat.

"kelihatannya kamu sangat bersemangat" seru ascalon menyeringai.

"aku selalu bersemangat asal kau tau" jawab natsu dengan grins khasnya.

'heee, saya ingin melihat semangatmu itu apakah akan bertahan selama pelatihan' seru E.N.D menyeringai.

"ya seperti yang kalian inginkan partner" seru natsu masih dengan grinsnya, yang mebuat ascalon tersenyum dan E.N.D hanya memejamkan matanya.

"sepertinya keputusanku tidak salah membantu anak ini" batin E.N.D dan bibirnya tersenyum samar.

Tanpa natsu sadari dari kejauhan ada 2 orang yang meperhatikannya. Yah wendy dan gajeel yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan natsu sejak kemarin.

"menurutmu kemana natsu-san akan pergi gajeel-san ?' tanya wendy pada gajeel.

"entahlah wendy, saya juga tidak tau si salamander akan kemana. Lebih baik kita terus mengikutinya jika ingin mengetahui jawabannya" seru gajeel.

"ayo kita pergi gajeel-san sebelum kita kehilangan jejak natsu-san" ajak wendy sadar bahwa natsu sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya.

"ah kau benar, tapi di lihat dari arah salamander berjalan sepertinya dia menuju ke guild wendy" kata gajeel kepada wendy.

"sepertinya kau benar gajeel-san ayo kita menyusulnya" seru wendy mulai berjalan mengikuti arah natsu berjalan.

"gihi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik dengan salamander" seru gajeel sambil berjalan mengikuti wendy.

* * *

Skip Time

Di depan pintu kantor master makarov berdiri natsu dengan tas kemping kebanggaannya dan beberapa surat di tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

"tok, tok, tok. Tok,tok,tok" natsu mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan langsung membukannya tanpa diberi izin untuk masuk.

"Yoo Ji-chan, bagaimana kabarmu" sapa natsu dengan seringainya.

Yah sejak pertempuran selesai antara fairy tail melawan zeref dan acnologia makarov mengalami kelumpuhan tetapi berkat penyembuhan poluchka dia sekarang bisa berjalan kembali.

"perkiraanku benar ternyata kau natsu" seru makarov mendesah.

"jadi apa tujuanmu kemari anak nakal ?" tanya makarov penasaran.

"saya ingin meminta izin untuk pergi berlatih sekaligus bertualang ji-chan" seru natsu mantap, makarov menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"jadi pelatihan seperti apa yang akan kamu lakukan, dan berapa lama kira-kira kamu akan pergi anak nakal ?" tanya makarov.

"untuk jenis pelatihannya saya ingin lebih menguasai dan meningkatkan kekuatan sihir saya. Dan untuk berapa lama sebenarnya agak lama ji-chan mungkin 3 tahun atau lebih" seru natsu sedikit sedih.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan lucy kan ?" tanya makarov menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"dari mana ji-chan tau hal ini ?" tanya natsu kaget bahwa ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini selain dirinya dan partner batinnya.

"pada saat lucy mengumumkan tentang hubungannya dengan sting saya melihatmu masuk guild sekilas dan pergi begitu saja setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Oh dan bukan cuma aku yang menyadarinya nak tapi pembunuh naga lain mungkin mengetahui tentang masalahmu" jawab makarov sukses membuat natsu kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"begitu yah, saya mengira hanya saya dan mereka berdua yang tau" seru natsu.

"mereka berdua" selidik makarov.

"ah-yah mereka berdua happy dan carla" jawab natsu tertawa gugup.

"kenapa mereka bisa mengetahuinya, sementara mereka tidak berada di magnolia ?" tanya makarov merasakan adanya kebohongan dari jawaban natsu.

"kamu taukan ji-chan, aku menceritakan tentang perasaanku terhadap lucy ke happy dan yah pasti happy akan menceritakannya juga ke charla" jawab natsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"jadi seperti itu, saya mengerti" seru makarov tidak ingin mengintrogasi anak kesayangannya lebih lanjut.

"saya tidak bisa menahanmu untuk pergi anakku, saya akan mendukungmu dan mendoakan keselamatanmu, dan ini mungkin adalah hal yang tepat untuk mencari jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya dan sampai hari di mana kamu kembali kesini tunjukan apa yang kau capai selama kamu melakukan pelatihan dan petualanganmu bukan hanya kekuatan tapi kau harus menunjukan sejauh mana pemikiran dan sikapmu telah berkembang anak nakal" kata makarov dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"yah Ji-chan saya berjanji" jawab natsu dengan meneteskan sedikit air mata.

"dan ini Ji-chan tolong serahkan surat ini kepada anggota guild, ada nama mereka di masing-masing kopnya dan untuk surat happy saya harap Ji-chan menyimpannya sampai dia kembali" kata natsu memberikan surat kepada makarov.

"terus sisanya yang ada di tanganmu ?" tanya makarov.

"ah tiga surat ini sepertinya akan kuberikan sendiri karena orangnya dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu" jawab natsu kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantor master of fairy tail dan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk keatas dan ibu jari kesamping ( simbol fairy tail ) membuat makarov berlumuran air mata.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu natsu keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan-lahan tetap membelakangi makarov tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih yang natsu sudah anggap sebagai orang tuannya sendiri.

Setelah menutup pintu natsu melihat samping kanan dan melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak mengherankan lagi. Disana berdiri gajeel, laxus dan wendy. Gajeel bersandar di dinding kantor master fairy tail, laxus bersandar di tiang, sedangkan wendy berdiri di tengah keduanya.

"yo laxus, gajeel, wendy, saya kira kalian sudah mengetahui rencanakukan berkat aksi nguping kalian" seru natsu dengan grins khasnya.

"gi,hi kalau bukan wendy yang mengajakku untuk mencarimu mana mungkin aku mau nguping pembicaraan tidak bergunamu itu" kata gajeel sedikit mengejek sementara laxus hanya memejamkan matanya.

"gajeel-san kita datang disini bukan untuk bertengkar ingat" seru wendy pada gajeel mengingatkan.

"kamu dengar apa yang dikatakan wendy kan kepala logam" sambung natsu menggoda gajeel.

"seperti yang dikatan otak api" kata gajeel mengejek.

"mereka berdua sama saja" seru wendy frustasi.

"tch, jangan samakan aku dengan salamander wendy kita berbeda jauh" kata gajeel tak terima.

"seperti aku mau disamakan dengan pemakan besi berkarat sepertimu" jawab natsu sedikit tersinggung.

"kalian masih saja seperti bocah" laxus angkat bicara.

"kau berbicara seperti orang tua saja" seru gajeel.

"gajeel-san kumohon tenanglah sedikit" kata wendy mendesah.

"ya, ya terserah wendy" jawab gajeel malas.

"oi natsu, kenapa kamu pergi begitu mendadak ?" tanya laxus pada natsu.

"kau taukan bahwa ketika naga batin dragon slayer memilih pasangan untuk para dragon slayer terlepas dari pasangan yang dipilih menjadi pasangan kita atau tidak kita akan selalu mencitainya sampai mati bukan ?" kata natsu mengingatkan laxus.

"yah walaupun saya bukan generasi pertama tetapi saya pernah membaca buku tentang sihir dragon slayer secara rinci. Dan naga batinmu memilih lucy kan ?" tanya laxus kembali.

"yah, kukira kau sudah tau ?" tanya natsu balik.

"saya hanya ingin memastikannya saja" seru laxus tenang.

"tapi saya penasaran natsu apakah hanya ini alasanmu untuk pergi dalam waktu lama ?" Selidik laxus.

"yah laxus benar salamander saya rasa bukan hanya karena persoalan lucy saja kau pergi. Jika ada sesuatu yang penting kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami" kata gajeel menimpali.

"benar natsu-san jika memang ada sesuatu yang penting setidaknya berbagilah dengan kami" sambung wendy.

"yah, setelah kupikir-pikir kalian harus tau juga tentang ini karena ada hubungannya dengan kalian di masa depan nanti" jawab natsu.

Natsu lalu menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia secara tidak sengaja membangkitkan naga dan iblis batinnya, lalu dia bertemu dengan naga batinnya ascalon dan iblis batinnya E.N.D di dalam dunia spiritual/pikirannya . Natsu juga menceritakan apa yang dikatakan ascalon dan E.N.D bahwa natsu bisa memiliki lebih dari satu pasangan serta latihan yang akan dia jalani selama tiga tahun kedepan untuk menguasai kekuatan ascalon dan E.N.D.

"yah begitulah yang terjadi" jelas natsu kepada mereka bertiga, yang membuat ketiganya melebarkan mata mereka tak percaya.

"k-ka-ka-u bercandakan salamander ?" tanya gajeel terbata-bata masih tak percaya. Sedangkan wendy hanya mentap kosong lantai sedangkan laxus sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"oi natsu kalau kau bercanda sebaiknya kau hentikan, lihat kau menakuti wendy" seru laxus.

"tapi itu benar yang terjadi, tapi kalian tidak usah khawatir kalian akan bertemu naga batin kalian setelah kalian menyelesaikan ritual kawin dan saya berani bertaruh bahwa mereka sangat mudah berteman dengan kalian" jelas natsu membuat wendy pulih dari keterkejutannya dan pipinya langsung memerah sedangkan gajeel hanya membuang muka.

"untung aku bukan generasi pertama jika tidak urusan seperti ini akan sangat merepotkan" kata laxus lega.

"wendy kenapa mukamu sangat merah ?" apa kau marah ?" tanya natsu melihat perubahan warna muka wendy.

"a-ah ii-tu .." wendy bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan.

"oi salamander kau tidak usah membahas ritual kawin di depan anak-anak seperti wendy" kata gajeel yang membuat otak natsu conect.

"gajeelll-san" pekik wendy.

"ah yah maaf soal itu wendy" kata natsu meminta maaf sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"um itu tidak masalah natsu-san" seru wendy mulai tenang.

"saya rasa waktuku sudah habis, saya harus segera pergi sebelum ada yang menyadarinya" kata natsu.

"yah kau benar matahari mulai naik sebentar lagi mira akan datang kesini untuk membuka guild" kata laxus.

"gi,hi saat kau kembali disini buktikan bahwa kau bertambah kuat dengan melawanku salamander" kata gajeel menyeringai.

"Seperti kau bisa mengalahkanku walaupun sekarang" kata natsu tersenyum tulus.

"kuharap kau tidak mati dalam pelatihanmu natsu" kata laxus menyiringai walaupun hatinya sedih karena pria yang dia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya harus mengalami hal ini.

"aku sudah melakukannya sebelum ini ingat ?' dan aku baik-baik saja" seru natsu dengan grinsnya.

"dan wendy kau harus berjanji setelah aku kembali nanti kamu harus menunjukan sampai diamana kekuatanmu berkembang, janji ?" tanya natsu memegang puncak kepala wendy dan wendy hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"ok kalau begitu kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi,oh aku hampir lupa ini surat untuk kalian bertiga" kata natsu sambil menyerahkan surat kepada gajeel dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu tetapi baru beberapa langkah wendy berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"*hiks* *hiks* *hiks* janji setelah selesai pelatihan kau harus cepat kembali, aku akan kesepian jika tidak ada natsu-san di guild" kata wendy dengan air mata yang membasahi baju natsu.

Perlahan natsu memutar badannya dan menyejajarkan tingginya dengan wendy.

"dengar wendy saya juga sedih karena harus meninggalkanmu dan teman-teman lainnya tapi pelatihan ini tidak akan lama saya berjanji, dan kamu tidak akan kesepian masih banyak teman-teman yang lain di guild yang akan memperhatikanmu, dan saya akan mengirim surat setiap 3 atau 6 bulan sekali, jadi janji kamu tidak akan menangis lagi, ok ?" kata natsu meyakinkan memegang pundak wendy.

"baiklah jika natsu-san berjanji seperti itu" kata wendy menghapus air matanya dan mengantar natsu sampai di depan guild dengan laxus dan gajeel di belakangnya.

"ok saya akan pergi minna" kata natsu dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan guild dan teman-temannya sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara membentuk simbol gairy tail yang di ikuti oleh ketiganya, dan seiring itu natsu mulai berjalan pergi memulai petualangan barunya.

"tch, saya tidak menyangka akan merindukannya. Sialan" seru gajeel dengan setitik air mata di ujung matanya melihat natsu perlahan pergi .

"akhirnya guild akan mendapatkan ketentraman selama 3 tahun" kata laxus menutup matanya berusaha menghibur hatinya sendiri.

"natsu-san jaga dirimu baik-baik" seru wendy pelan memandang ke arah natsu yang mulai memudar.

* * *

15 menit setelah berpisah dengan para dragon slayer natsu kini tiba di bukit pinggiran kota magnolia.

"aku akan merindukan semua yang ada di kota ini" kata natsu sambil melihat hamparan kota magnolia dari atas bukit.

"yoo otak api, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi" sapa seseorang di belakang natsu, yang sontak membuat natsu berbalik dan kaget bercampur bingung melihat orang yang di depannya tak lain adalah teman sekaligus rivalnya gray fullbuster.

"gray ?" kata natsu heran, bingung, kaget menjadi satu.

"oi jangan melihatku seolah-olah kamu melihat hantu" sela gray.

"apa yang kamu lakukan disini penari telanjang ?" tanya natsu pulih dari keadaannya.

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, apa yang kamu lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini sambil membawa banyak barang di tempat seperti ini otak api" tanya gray balik.

"kau akan tau jawabannya jika kamu pergi ke guild hari ini" jawab natsu.

"aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari orang lain jika orang yang dibicarakan berdiri tepat di depanku" kata gray santai.

"dan jika aku tidak mau memberitahumu ?" jawab natsu tersenyum.

"kita gunakan cara lama" jawab gray tubuhnya ditutupi aura ungu dan perlahan-lahan suhu udara disekitar mereka menurun drastis sedangkan natsu memamerkan taringnya.

"sepertinya menarik" seru natsu tubuhnya perlahan-lahan di tutupi aura merah menyala dan perlahan-lahan suhu mulai stabil.

* * *

Ok minna sampai disini dulu yah.

Mohon maaf jika ceritanya terlalu kepanjangan dan mungkin menurut para reader's ceritanya mengambang.

Tapi ini semua apa yang ada dalam pikiran saya jadi mohon di maklumi.

Dan untuk para reader's yang berbaik hati agar meninggalkan review di komentar.

Jaa-ne see you next chap.

:-)


End file.
